I Don't Want To Be One Of You
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Meet two best friends Kelly and Jessica. Kelly has a YouTube channel with over 5000 followers because of her singing and dancing talents. Jessica has no talents. Kelly hates the Vocaloids while Jessica is a huge fangirl. What happens when Kelly discovers that she is a Vocaloid herself?
1. Tickets

It was 11 AM on a Saturday. Kelly was busy working on a cover of one of her favorite songs for her YouTube channel. Someone started knocking on her door. It was her best friend Jessica.

"Hey Kelly, I have something to show you but your probably going to hate me for this". Jessica said jokingly hiding something behind her back. "Please don't tell me it has something to do with those Vocal-droids or what ever you call them". Kelly said actually referring to the Vocaloids. "hehe, yes! Check it out! I won two tickets to Hatsune Miku's concert which is this Friday". Jessica said with excitement pulling out the tickets from behind her back.

"Let me guess, you want me to go right?". Kelly said. "Please Kelly? PLEASE?". Jessica asked begging Kelly to go even though Kelly doesn't like the Vocaloids. "Why can't you ask someone else?". Kelly asked trying to talk her way out of going. "Because you are my closest friend and no one else at school will go with me". Jessica said trying to convince Kelly.

"Ok, how about this? We will ask everyone at school on Monday if they want to go. If no one is interested, then I will go. Ok?". Kelly said feeling confident that her plan will work. "ok, deal!". Jessica agreed.

"So remind me again why you don't like the Vocaloids?". Jessica asked. "Well, their voices are weird. And they are just so overrated. Especially Miku". Kelly answered. "Normally I would feel offended but since your my friend I'll ignore it for now". Jessics said.

"So what are you up to?". Jessica asked. "I'm just working on my next cover. Do you wanna watch?". "Kelly asked". "Sorry, I have to go. I'm working on a Vocaloid inspired outfit for the concert. See ya!". Jessica said before leaving.

After Jessica left, Kelly continued working on her new song cover then uploaded it to her YouTube channel.


	2. The decision

The Vocaloid arrived in the US for their first international tour. Len Kagamine, was bored at the hotel and decided to watch videos on YouTube. The first thing that popped up on the screen was one of Kelly's covers.

"Wow, she is really good". Len thought while watching more of Kelly's videos. "Hey bro, what are you doing? We need to get to rehearsals". Rin said walking in the room. "Sorry sis, I got distracted. I found this girl who I think is a really good singer". Len explained. Len then showed his sister the video. "Wow she really is good". Rin said. "Do you think if we show the company one of this girl's videos, they would make her a vocaloid?" Len asked. "Nice try Len, you just want her to join us because you think she's cute and talented". Rin said with a smirk.

Not long after that, Hatsune Miku walked in the room. "What are you guys doing? Hurry up, we need to go". Miku said. "Ok, but before we go you need to see this". Len said showing Miku the video. "Len and I think that she could be a good Vocaloid". Rin said. "She is pretty good but we will discuss this later. We have to go. Kaito, Luka, and Meiko are already there". Miku said running out the door. Rin and Len nodded then left for rehearsal for the concert.

After rehearsal was over, Len, Rin, and Miku showed Luka, Kaito and Meiko Kelly's videos to see if they all will agree with the idea to make Kelly the newest Vocaloid. "So, do we all agree that this Kelly girl could be the next vocaloid?" Miku asked. They all nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll call the company later and see what they think". Miku said.

"Just one question, What will we do if this girl doesn't want to be one of us?" Luka asked. Miku thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess that's her decision then. We can't make her do something that she doesn't want to do so don't get your hope up". Miku said. They all nodded except for Len who is determined to make Kelly one of them.

When Miku and the others returned to the hotel, Miku called the company to ask them if it would be ok to make Kelly a Vocaloid. They eventually agreed. Miku didn't know that Len was listening to her phone conversation. "Time to put operation make Kelly a Vocaloid into action". Len thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Len went online to see if there is a way to contact Kelly but as luck would have it, she posted on a social network site that she might be coming to the concert. It said "I might be going to a Hatsune Miku concert this Friday. Wish me good luck". But Len doesn't know that Kelly hates the Vocaloids and that post was meant to be in a sarcastic tone for those who know Kelly pretty well.


End file.
